


No Mere Human

by FifteenDozenTimes



Category: Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M, Jupiter!Ginny, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/FifteenDozenTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you. No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mere Human

Ginny was an excellent spy, when she was a spy. She’s an excellent Troubleshooter, now that she’s defected. And she thought she was an excellent human, walking so carefully that line between oddly unfriendly and letting anyone close enough to figure out her secrets.

Maybe after a decade of this, she’s gone soft. Maybe she just overestimated her ability to spend the rest of her life an arm’s length away from everyone. Whatever it is, she finds herself saying _yes_ to a dinner invitation for the first time since leaving Jupiter.

It was a mistake, a mistake she can’t stop thinking about on her next mission, a mistake with a crooked, dopey smile and interesting ears, a mistake who won’t stop messaging her silly, rambling messages he probably instantly regrets.

Ginny could get in touch with the contact at the USSA who helped her defect all those years ago, tell her she’s worried about blowing her own cover, have someone sent to extract her from the Troubleshooters and set her up with another new life. She could beg out of her transfer to Mars, they’d almost certainly let her keep traveling, or station her somewhere with less dorky-handsome men who blush up behind their freckles when they look at her. 

She could go back to Mars, like she’s supposed to, and see what happens next. She was an excellent spy, once upon a time, she’s good at reacting, at bending situations to her whim. She can control this, she can have a little fun and keep it from getting out of control.

She can do this.


End file.
